The Sick Racer
by BEN123
Summary: Ted and Teddy are awoken one cold winter night to coughing. They investigate, and find out that Turbo is sick. How do they handle the situation? How will Turbo react? Read to find out! This is my first Wreck-it Ralph story, so I apologize if you don't like it. It's pretty short, after all. Read and Review!


The Sick Racer

Ted and Teddy were sleeping in their bedroom one cold, winter night. As usual, Teddy was snoring, which kept Ted awake.

"Teddy, stop snoring!" Ted shook Teddy. Ted was the intelligent one, while Teddy was the more... naive one.

Teddy's eyes popped open. "What?" he asked Ted, confused. Ted was about to complain to Teddy how he was snoring and had kept him awake, but the two twins suddenly heard a sound.

"What was-" Teddy began, but Ted clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh," Ted hissed.

They heard it again. Coughing.

Ted removed his hand from Teddy's mouth, and they both quietly opened the bedroom door. Tiptoeing down the hallway, they neared Turbo's room. Teddy nearly jumped when they heard another cough. Ted opened the door to Turbo's room, and the twins gasped. There, in the small room, Turbo was lying in his bed. He was sniffling, coughing, and wheezing. His pale, gray face was even paler than usual. He had black bags under his eyes, hinting that he had been awake for awhile. Once the door to his room had opened, his gaze shot over to the doorway, with Ted and Teddy staring at him.

"W-what are you guys doing in my room?!" Turbo demanded.

"Uh... we heard you coughing, so we wanted to see if you were... alright," Ted mumbled.

"Well, I'm fine!" Turbo growled angrily, followed by several coughs.

"Yeah, I can see that," Ted replied sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"I-I am fine, really!" Turbo tried to hide that he was sick, but failed as more coughs and wheezes made him shiver.

"No, you're not, Turbo. We heard you coughing from our room. And look at you! You're shivering, your teeth are chattering..." Ted explained to the sick racer who was bundled in blankets.

"No-" Turbo was about to object, but Ted walked over to his bed, Teddy following. Ted placed a hand on his forehead ignoring Turbo's protests. He immediately felt heat.

"You're burning up," Ted stated.

"Am not!" Turbo sat up on his bed, sniffling.

"Stop being so stubborn," Ted told him, "You're sick, deal with it!"

This time Turbo didn't object. Instead, he laid back down on his bed, grumbling.

"Teddy, get me a washcloth soaked in water," Ted ordered the younger racer.

"Okay," Teddy walked out of the room obediently.

Ted turned back towards Turbo, "How do you feel?"

"How do you THINK I feel, idiot?" Turbo snapped, "Just PEACHY!"

Ted rolled his eyes. It was obvious Turbo wasn't feeling very well. Whilst racing earlier today, Turbo had seemed a little off, and unfortunately for him, he didn't win the race. Instead, surprisingly, Teddy had won.

"Is that why you lost the race?" Ted asked him, "Teddy won, and you lost. Turbo, we both know that you never lose. And Teddy certainly NEVER wins!"

Turbo didn't reply, instead sniffled.

"How did you even GET sick in the first place?!" Ted continued.

Turbo was becoming annoyed by Ted's slight overprotectiveness, but decided to answer the impatient racer, stuttering a bit, "T-this morning I went outside w-without a coat o-on."

"Turbo, how could you be so irresponsible?!" Ted again got no answer from Turbo.

Ted sighed in frustration, and Teddy came into the room moments later, a washcloth in his hands, dripping.

After being handed the washcloth, Ted was about to place it on Turbo's forehead, but he noticed his helmet was still on his head.

"Why do you still have your helmet on? Here," Ted lifted the helmet off of Turbo's head, revealing his unkept and quite messy scruffy black hair.

"G-Give it back!" Turbo squeaked, reaching for his helmet, an intense blush creeping upon his face, hating the fact that they could see his hair, but Ted had already placed it somewhere out of his grasp. Turbo was too weak to get up and retrieve it.

Turbo pouted and huffed in annoyance as Ted gently placed the washcloth on his forehead. Turbo hated to admit it, but he was feeling a little better with the washcloth placed on his forehead. He sighed in content, about to close his eyes, when Ted interrupted him.

"Let me check your temperature," Ted took out a thermometer, and without warning, stuck it into Turbo's mouth.

"Mmf!" Turbo tried to talk, but Ted ignored his muffled complaints, instead glanced at the thermometer. A few moments later, his eyes widened in shock.

"One hundred three degrees!" Ted exclaimed. "T-Turbo! That's... that's really bad!"

Teddy looked surprised. "I-is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Ted replied, concerned. Although he had a razor sharp tongue and a bad attitude, Turbo was still considered Ted and Teddy's friend.

"Don't look so worried, morons," Turbo crossed his arms, "It's just a little cold!" Suddenly he coughed rapidly, wheezing, his small frame shaking.

"It's not just a "little cold" Turbo!" Ted shouted, surprising Teddy and Turbo as his voice rose with each word, "You are really, really sick!"

Turbo was speechless, his mouth slightly agape in uttermost shock. "W-wow... I didn't realize... You were so concerned," Turbo murmured.

"Of course I am!" Ted glanced at Teddy, "We are both concerned about you, Turbo. We are..." Ted mustered enough courage to finish his sentence, "...friends."

Turbo still didn't say anything; instead, he pulled the blankets on his bed closer to his chin, his yellow cat-like eyes boring into Ted's. He sniffled.

"Turbo, we are friends. We are... companions. We need each other. We can't have TurboTime without me, Teddy, or especially you, Turbo. Heck, if you weren't in TurboTime right now, we would be unplugged for sure!" Ted smiled.

Turbo smiled weakly back.

"You see, Turbo? We need you... more than you'll ever know," Ted finished his speech, wrapped his arms around Turbo's waist, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"H-hey!" Turbo squealed, gasping for breath.

"Group hug!" Teddy joined them by wrapping his arms around both of them, grinning wildly.

"So," Ted began as he and Teddy let go of Turbo who was blushing again, face red from the close contact that he had never experienced before, "Need anything else?"

"N-no," Turbo replied, catching his breath, "I-I think I'd just like some sleep."

"Okay, sure thing, buddy," Ted and Teddy smiled before closing the door, leaving the sick racer, giving him some peace and quiet to rest, before silently tiptoeing back to their own room.


End file.
